


Did I Cast a Spell On You~?

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, based on art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Raikou has a bone to pick with Shuten Douji. Not the Assassin; the other one. That evil, conniving, manipulative, doe-eyed, cute, slender... awfully pretty... with a voice like an *angel*...A-ah, no, she's here for revenge! *Nothing* else will happen between the two of them!something of a continuation based on  https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3320876?q=chichizuki_%28manman-ya%29
Relationships: Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Caster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Did I Cast a Spell On You~?

**Author's Note:**

> according to Docs, I've been working on this since October, but it feels muuuuuch longer than that.
> 
> requested by grogarion, but i'm pretty sure that's one of the randomly generated usernames? buddy, if you're out there, this one's for you
> 
> i'm wasn't a Raikou guy before writing this, and i'm not sure this made me one, but. I Get It Now. i see the appeal. the mommy kink is hot, and i *do* have a thing for evil women in Shuten domming Raikou. i liked writing these two, and I may come back to this, but...
> 
> I HATED WRITING THIS SO MUCH AAAAAAAAH I'D OPEN THE DOC AND FEEL LIKE A BULL LOOKING AT A RED CAPE BEING FLAPPED BY A SEXY MATADOR
> 
> i don't know if it's any good, and i don't especially care! but finishing projects is important -- so here we are. this WILL NOT be most people's cup of tea; it wasn't MINE, and i'm worried it might show. 
> 
> with that substantial disclaimer -- please, enjoy!

Raikou was nervously pacing in the hallways of Chaldea's Caster dorms. She had been trying and failing to knock on the door… of Shuten Douji.

_ Technically _ , the two of them were allies. They both served the same master (Raikou’s  _ wonderful, darling _ child~) and fought alongside each other on the battlefield… 

But that insect was still a vile, despicable, wretched oni! If she had not yet betrayed them, it was only because she was waiting for a better opportunity. It was in her nature; she simply could not be trusted!

Raikou huffed and tossed her head to the side indignantly, throwing her long, heavy violet tresses over her shoulder. Even  _ thinking  _ about that… that  _ demon _ had gotten her blood boiling.

And yet…. 

Raikou felt something soft and smooth brush against her lips. She glanced down to see her own finger teasing the entrance to her mouth.

“Tsk. H-how foolish of me.” She cast her hand back down to her side, ashamed by the emotions that had bubbled up inside of her.

Feelings -- inappropriate, uncontrollable,  _ distractingly _ romantic. She had been struggling with these feelings ever since her encounter with Shuten Douji in the mess hall some days ago.

_ A girlish voice in a light whisper, barely audible over the noise of the cafeteria. “I don’t particularly dislike sweets, but…” she had said, tilting Raikou’s chin up, while the Berserker merely sat there doe-eyed and confused. “Right now, I’d rather have some of this.” _

_ Another tongue on her own, warm and wet, swirling around her mouth. She wasn't even pushing deeper, just  _ tasting _ Raikou and getting her worked up. Seconds later it was over, saliva and stray breath hanging in the air between them, a smug look on the smaller girl’s face. _

_ “That was very sweet. Though I may have overdone it. My apologies.” She sounded so sincere about going over the top, despite how utterly composed she was -- especially compared to Raikou. Her hands were still on Raikou’s face, holding her steady with fingers curled idly in her hair. _

_ Raikou had been totally red, too aroused and embarrassed to say anything but “D-don’t worry about it…” as if she were a schoolgirl being kissed for the first time. _

She shook her head and violently dismissed the vivid memory, which had been plaguing her every waking hour. She had been frustrated -- a blush sprung to her face; not in  _ that _ particular way! -- and the only solution she could possibly imagine was to confront the insect responsible for her… troubles.

But even with a strong sense of determination, and absolutely  _ no lust _ in her heart, she was still apprehensive about knocking on Shuten Douji’s door… even for her Caster self, and not the Assassin, giving her somewhat plausible deniability… 

“What are you doing?”

Lighting shot up her spine, and she scampered a little to the side out of fear. Shuten Douji had somehow crept up on her.

"You! I-I thought you were, um… i-in your room!"

"Oh? Is that so? I wonder what you could  _ possibly _ have wanted to talk to me about~?"

Raikou swallowed hard, trying to ignore the blush on her face. "D-don't play dumb with me, demon. This is about your unprompted assault on me the other day."

"Hmmm? Assault? I'm sure if I had attacked you, I would remember it… though of course, I would never get away with attacking such a  _ powerful _ warrior in the first place~."

Raikou let out a rumble, her unseemly Berserker impulses coming out as she slammed her arm into the wall, trapping Shuten with her body. "I know you remember! You approached me at my table in your -- in your -- that  _ absurd _ disguise! I took you for a magical girl, and I offered you my yakisoba!"

The Caster tapped a long, painted fingernail against her chin, apparently unbothered by Raikou looming over her. She snapped in sudden realization “Oh, yes! I do remember that! You were quite… accommodating~.” She giggled, and Raikou felt her heart flutter shamefully. “I don’t see how that’s an attack or slight, though…” 

“You -- you went and -- rather than accept my food, you…” 

“Are you trying to say that I kissed you?”

“Ah! Y-you little --”

“Oh, I see! Well, don’t worry about it!”

Raikou’s righteous indignation came to a screeching halt. “You -- what? Don’t  _ worry _ about it?”

She giggled. “Well, we didn’t kiss on the lips, did we? Only my tongue had a taste of that soft, sweet mouth of yours,  _ dripping  _ and  _ wet _ ~.” Both women shivered at the Caster’s description, the oni pulling back her shoulders and jutting her rather small chest forward as the sensation traveled up her body.

“Th-that’s not --”

“Oh, are you disagreeing? You think that what we did  _counted_ as a kiss~?”

Raikou raised a hand to her own face, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment. “N-no, I just --”

“Then perhaps you want to kiss me now~? Mmmm, is that why you were so  _ nervous _ about coming into my room, all blushy as you corner me in the hallway~? Mmmm, you  _ devious _ woman, you~.”

She felt the situation slipping completely out of control. It was so difficult for her to get a word in, impossible to focus and have a coherent train of thought. “No! Listen -- I came here to punish you. N-not in  _ that _ way, y-you evil thing! I-I just need to give you a firm talking-to about misusing your oni powers!”

“Oh? Is that so? You merely wanted to talk, and had absolutely no ulterior motives  _ what- _ soever?”

“Y-yes… Yes! I did!” Raikou repeated her answer with fierce determination, convincing both herself and the other woman that her fantasies were nothing more than idle daydreams and that she had absolutely no desire to act on them.

Shuten’s hand trailed up Raikou’s arm, gentle and light, causing Raikou to jump nonetheless. The oni spoke again in a terribly soft voice, soothing the Berserker as if she were a spooked horse. “In that case, would you like to go into my room, so we could talk about this more  _ privately? _ You said you don’t want to do anything but talk… and you would be so much more  _ relaxed _ sitting on my  _ soft _ bed, don’t you think~?”

Raikou felt her mind begin to cloud a little. Shuten’s tone made her relax despite the animosity she  _ knew _ she should be feeling.

She continued to speak in that soft, mollifying voice, gently crushing any worries or objections Raikou might otherwise have made. “You seem soooo tense~. If you’re relaxed, you can more properly organize your thoughts and… chastise me, or whatever it was that you wanted to do. Besides… people might see us arguing out here. That wouldn’t be proper, would it? The bedroom gives us… deniability~. Fufufufu.”

Shuten carefully wrapped her fingers around Raikou’s, and she gasped as she realized what was happening to her. The Caster was using magic on her again! She had used it to disguise herself previously -- perhaps even enhancing Raikou’s pleasure or making it linger in her mind -- and  _ now, _ she was using it to warp her will outright! Her inability to concentrate, her confusion, the gentle warmth swelling in her chest -- it had to be a spell!

Knowing now that she was not responsible for her actions, Raikou allowed herself to relax. Fighting would only end in disaster if the Caster truly tried to subdue her. She would rather willingly drift down a gentle current than be swept away by a raging river.

“Mm-hmm,” Raikou said drowsily, a very belated answer to Shuten’s question. The oni girl had already been tugging her towards her room, but now she smiled as she did so. 

“Wonderful~. See how I’m cooperating with you? How nice it is to cooperate with  _ me _ ? I’m sure we’ll have aaaaall our problems straightened out in no time at all.”

Shuten hid a giggle behind her hand as the doors parted, which gave Raikou a warm and tingly rush up her spine. She took in the Caster’s bedroom in a haze; it was pink, some parts were purple, others were sparkly, and overall it was significantly less gory than she had been expecting. It was lovely, if a bit girlish… not unlike the oni herself.

Raikou sighed as Shuten brought her over to the bed and encouraged her to kneel down on it. They were sitting across from each other on a furry pink throw blanket, soft and pink, and smelling… fruity? Shuten’s shampoo or perfume, she was sure.

The oni was looking up at her, the difference in their heights minimized now that both of them were kneeling, but still pronounced. Her stare was decidedly not devious or cruel… but perhaps a bit too mischievous. Not unlike how she had looked just before kissing -- or rather, “kissing” her in the cafeteria.

“Now then, my big, strong, Berserker of the Minamoto clan… what did you want to talk about?” Shuten fluttered her eyelashes up at Raikou, and if there was any doubt that magic was at play in ensorcelling her heart, the way she felt as Shuten acted so cutely towards her all but confirmed it.

Not that Raikou minded; if she was helpless to resist, she was resolved to at least make the most of the experience. “Your blankets are so soft,” she mumbled quietly, draping herself across the oni’s heart-shaped bed. She lay her head down on one of the pillows, just as pink and marshmallowy-soft as the blankets and mattress, and grabbed a fistful of the furry comforter to rub against her face as she sank into pleasure. Her eyelids were suddenly so  _ heavy _ , so hard to keep open that she let them fall shut.

Shuten giggled again, a sweet sound that Raikou was becoming increasingly accustomed to hearing. “I somehow doubt that was on your mind, given that you hadn’t seen it before coming inside. I do thank you for the compliment, though~.”

Raikou mumbled something that sounded vaguely like agreement, nuzzling as she gathered up a messy headrest of pillows and bedding. She felt the mattress shift as the oni moved closer to her, running her fingers through her hair and exposing her ear. Cool breath tickled her as Shuten began to whisper.

“You seem far too tired for whatever you might have had in mind, my lovely Berserker. So soft, and sweet, and sleepy. If I may be so bold… I think I’m in the mood for another treat~. You don’t mind if I indulge myself, do you?”

Raikou blinked, struggling to focus and answer the magical girl’s question. “...p-please… feel free...” she managed to stammer out.

Without wasting a moment, the oni scooped up Raikou’s cheeks in her palms, rotating her head while still letting her rest on the bed. Shuten kissed her, and this time, she  _ kissed _ her. Their lips were audible and noisy as they met and parted, clashing in a violent fight -- but it was a fight Raikou had already lost. She had no way to resist the oni’s magic, nor her admittedly obvious charms. She lifted up an arm and draped it around her waist, letting her hand fall and lazily grope the girl’s ass.

Shuten giggled, a  _ delightful _ sensation while their mouths were still locked together. She pulled away from Raikou, leaving the Berserker breathing heavily, needy and desperate. “Ooh, you’re much more eager to play with me than you let on~. You might taste even sweeter like this than you did the other day… tell me, are you ready for this?”

The oni slipped a dainty hand between Raikou’s thighs. She immediately stiffened, going from limp and pliant to… well, still terribly pliant and willing, but a little more alert. She didn’t…  _ not _ want to be satisfied, to have the heat stirring in her chest as Shuten rubbed her sensitive inner thighs sated. She just wasn’t sure that she wanted the magical girl to be the one to do it --

“Perhaps not, perhaps not,” Shuten said. She withdrew her hand, eliciting a whimper from Raikou. Shuten shushed her, going back to petting her hair and peppering kisses all over her face. “It’s okay, darling~. I don’t want to rush you, not at all, not at all.  _ This _ is more than enough for now.”

Raikou would have taken offense to being treated like a frightened horse under other circumstances, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain as Shuten slipped her tongue back into her mouth. Raikou moaned into the kiss and pulled the girl closer to her. Shuten slid a hand up Raikou’s arm, the one holding her waist, and corrected her grip to better grasp her modest hips. Shuten’s own hands went to Raikou’s sensitive breasts, pressing and squeezing them with a  _ wonderfully  _ light touch.

“Good girl~,” Shuten purred as she continued her erotic massage. “All mine to play with. Does it feel good? Letting me fondle you like some common woman, instead of the noble lord feared and respected throughout Japan?”

Raikou responded with a lusty moan and a quick nod. Shuten giggled again, causing the Berserker to buck and heave on instinct, pulling the oni on top of her. The girl cooed, shifting her hips to straddle Raikou, every inch of the petite Caster touching her now.

“How would you like me to talk to you, sweetie? I must admit, having you in my chambers, trapped underneath me like this~...” A shiver ran up the girl's body. “Well, I’m fighting to restrain my demonic nature. But if you’d  _ like _ me to degrade you, to say the things my other self has dreamt of saying for  _ years _ , I’d be all too happy to indulge my  _ worst _ impulses~. Likewise, I could ply you with sweet nothings --” Shuten leaned forward to tug down Raikou’s kimono and place a kiss on her breast, tongue flicking beneath the cloth to just  _ barely _ graze her nipple -- “fill you with as many sugary words and tender loving touches as you’d like to give to that Master of yours. Would you like that…  _ mommy _ ~?”

Any of Raikou’s remaining senses completely fled then, leaving the building and not to return until she would collapse from exhaustion some time later. She made a terrible noise as either her lust, her Madness Enhancement, her  _ massive _ mommy kink that she would never openly admit to or even acknowledge having, or some combination of the three overtook her, and she ripped off the clothes covering her chest to pull Shuten firmly into her enormous bosom.

“Oh!” the oni exclaimed, tilting her head to the side to avoid being suffocated by Raikou’s mountainous mammaries. She let out a loud laugh. “Well, I’ll take that as a very  _ strong _ yes!” She slipped a thumb into Raikou’s mouth, giving her something to suck and lick as Shuten began to lavish Raikou’s breasts. “Just sit back and relax,  _ mommy~ _ ,” she said, eliciting another moan from Raikou that came from the swelling lust between her legs, as well as another peal of laughter from Shuten. “Let your sweet, caring daughter ease some of your burdens for a while, hmm? You work so hard, and do so much for your children -- it’s long past time that one of them gave back~.”

The Caster planted her lips on one of Raikou’s breasts, taking the nipple between her lips. Raikou let out a ragged moan of pleasure, bucking her hips desperately. 

Shuten just giggled around her tit, taking a moment to tease her as she switched from one to the other. “Oooh, are your breasts a little sensitive, mommy~? No wonder, with how  _ big  _ and  _ heavy  _ they are.” Shuten squeezed Raikou’s breasts while she spoke, pressing them inwards and upwards against Raikou -- before twisting her nipples viciously.

Raikou let out another rapturous moan. She began panting, her pitch climbing higher and higher with every labored breath.

“I wonder,” Shuten whispered, nipping and kissing her breasts, “if I could make you cum just from this. Just from playing with your  _ wonderful  _ breasts. Do you think I could make you cum, mommy?”

“Y- yes. I wanna --” She gasped, keening with desperation as she moved closer and closer to her climax. “So close, wanna cum, please, please --”

“Oh, Raikou~. Oh,  _ mommy~ _ . Of course you can cum for me. Cum as much as you’d like~. All I ask...” Her hands stilled, and she removed her mouth from Raikou’s breasts altogether.

The Berserker looked up at Shuten, so stall, but towering over her when she was flat on her back like this. She  _ whimpered _ , like a desperate animal, but too far gone to pretend to have any remaining modesty. She would have agreed to  _ anything _ for Shuten not to stop.

Shuten smiled. So sweet. Such sharp, evil fangs. “Is that you  _ moan _ as loud as you can when I make you cum.”

Shuten twisted Raikou’s nipples and pulled ferociously, as if trying to rip them off. The pain -- the ecstasy --

Raikou came, as permitted, and she  _ moaned _ , as instructed. She felt as though she was moaning loud enough for all of Chaldea to hear.

It certainly seemed to satisfy Shuten Douji, at any rate, who continued tweaking her nipples throughout her orgasm, and collapsed on top of her once she had finished.

“Ahhh, Raikou~,” she cooed, nuzzling between her breasts, rising and falling as Raikou huffed and puffed. Gentle kisses nonetheless sent jolts of arousal through the Berserker’s body, encouraging further giggling from Shuten. “How silly of you, cumming without even getting  _ fucked~ _ .”

The intensity of the word and the way in which the Caster said it drew another moan from Raikou. “S… sorry…”

Shuten giggled again, pressing her head to Raikou’s chest before pulling herself back up and looking straight into her eyes. “I’m not complaining, you understand. Still, it’s a shame. We could have had a lot more fun… and I still haven’t cum yet…” She hummed thoughtfully, the sensation drawing a needy whine from Raikou.

The two lay there for a while, Raikou’s heavy breathing filling the silence. Her mind was still addled and blank, heavy with lust. She had the stamina for more, but she was so  _ comfortable, _ that she didn’t think she had the energy to do anything but lie there and fall asleep.

Wordlessly, Shuten pulled herself up, sitting on top of Raikou’s hips and inching forward. “Mommy, sweetheart… I hate to be selfish, but do you think you could help me with something?”

Raikou blinked slowly, not quite understanding but still wanting Shuten to be happy. “A-anything. Anything, Shuten.”

“Mmm, good girl~.” Shuten reached up to Raikou’s face, cupping her cheek and running her thumb gently over smooth, soft skin. Raikou leaned into that hand, eyelids suddenly growing heavier. Shuten was saying something, but it was so  _ hard  _ to pay attention when she was so sleepy… 

“Raikou?”

She pried her eyes back open. “Hmm?”

Shuten leaned in closer, smiling sweetly, and Raikou was suddenly aware that she was sitting higher on her chest now, heart-shaped rear parked squarely on her collarbone. It’d be more of a problem if Raikou weren’t so strong, or if Shuten was any heavier than a cardboard box.

Shuten tapped Raikou’s nose, pulling her attention back to her, since it had drifted again. “Raikou, would you mind letting me ride your face?”

Raikou paused for a moment. “Sure.”

Shuten giggled, such a sweet sound. Raikou melted, smiling and relaxed with Shuten’s laughter in her ears and her body on top of hers.

And then very quickly Shuten’s body was on top of her  _ face _ . Raikou barely realized what was going on, just felt Shuten’s paltry weight resting on her head, thighs squeezed tightly around her ears. Her naked sex was hovering over her, inches from her mouth -- already slick and eager.

The beginning of a question formed on Raikou’s lips, before Shuten’s… lips fell onto her face. The heat and wetness made Raikou moan, and before she knew what she was doing, her tongue was lapping at Shuten’s folds. 

With a sigh of delight, Shuten began to rock her hips, rolling them up and down as Raikou continued to lap at her. Neither seemed particularly eager to move things forward right away, though Shuten’s keening was only getting more and more intense as time went on. Her clit was rubbing against Raikou’s nose, adding to the oni’s arousal.

For her part, Raikou was enjoying herself a reasonable amount. Shuten tasted  _ wonderful _ , and her tongue had no issue keeping up with Shuten’s hips as they sped up. She had a particularly good view of her lover, albeit at an unflattering angle. The sight of Shuten’s body might have excited Raikou more if she hadn’t been quite so flat, nor covered up by her top. Odd, how she would have considered the attire a touch revealing at first blush; now, it wasn’t showing nearly enough skin.

The sight of Shuten’s stomach was appealing enough though, bare and glistening with sweat. She was entranced by the sight of it rocking rhythmically as the anticipation steadily grew, eyes occasionally pulled up to the girl’s face by a particularly loud groan to see a pleasant smile contorted with fierce lust. Despite her relaxed, strangely detached state of mind, Raikou felt her libido return. It gnawed at her stomach insistently, filling her with greedy desire. 

Slowly, Raikou dragged her arms up Shuten’s legs, sliding along smooth skin, pulled tight over straining muscles. She filled her hands with Shuten’s ass, and she was reminded once again just how plump the girl’s rear was. Shuten let out a throaty chuckle as Raikou’s fingers sunk into perfect, yielding flesh, gripping possessively and trying awkwardly to pull her hips against her chin.

Shuten was all too happy to oblige. Following the pull of Raikou’s hands, Shuten ground her hips against Raikou’s face. She plunged her tongue into Shuten’s vagina, pressing past the slick folds she had long since become acquainted with. Shuten  _ clenched _ around her, though both women were too slick to stay locked in place. Raikou ran her tongue around the walls of Shuten’s womanhood, feeling her tremble, savoring the taste of the oni’s arousal.

“Fuck me with your tongue already,” Shuten panted, “you empty-headed, big-titted cow.” She dug her fingers roughly into Raikou’s scalp. She pulled her by the hair, lifting her head off the soft pillow she had settled on. Raikou could only moan and do as her lover demanded. Shuten’s sex had consumed her, her tongue thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her.

“Ah~! Y-yes, good girl, oh  _ mommy _ , such a good girl --” Shuten shifted both of her hands to the back of Raikou’s head, clutching her lovingly, grinding Raikou’s face into her vagina with a certain possessive roughness.

Raikou was hardly in a position to mind. It made it that much easier to please Shuten, to taste even more of her. She almost imagined that her tongue was plunging deep enough to tickle her cervix, given how vigorously Shuten was moaning had gotten, clearly reaching her climax.

“M-mommy,” she whimpered, desperately, helplessly close, “I love you, I love you so much. M-make me come, please,  _ please _ \--”

Raikou moaned as best she could. She fumbled in a rush, pulling her hands away from Shuten’s perfect ass to worship the front of her body. She splayed the fingers of one hand out gently on her stomach, hopefully reassuring and holding her steady as her other hand moved to join her mouth. She was better able to play with Shuten’s clit, idly rolling it with her fingers, allowing her full attention to be turned to making the oni cum. She had to be so,  _ so _ close, but Raikou had no way to offer sweet words of encouragement to her lovely girl. It would have to be through touch alone that she brought Shuten to climax.

And she was so close to cumming. So close --

“S-so close,  _ Raikou _ \--”

And then sweetness gushed into Raikou’s mouth. Thick, clear liquid poured out of Shuten into Raikou, too strong for Raikou to even want to swallow it all, but tasting too much like her lover for her not to moan with pleasure as it washed over her. Most of it waterfall down her chin, pooling unattractively between her breasts. As with so many other things, though, she was enjoying herself  _ far _ too much to object to the situation.

The intense orgasm wracked Shuten’s body before she collapsed on top of Raikou, a violent seizure before melting into heady, pleasurable bliss.

Both women collapsed onto the bed, Shuten cradling Raikou’s head to her chest and Raikou’s arm looped around her waist.

The two lay there for a long time, breathing heavily, holding each other close and mutually soaking up body heat and sweat. Eventually, Shuten found the state of mind to speak again.

“So… mommy… d’you have fun, sweetie~?”

“Hmm… yeah… my jaw hurts a little.”

Shuten giggled. “I’ll kiss it better while you sleep. Promise~.” True to her word, Shuten placed her lips to Raikou’s cheek in a terribly soft kiss. Raikou squirmed with delight and slipped dangerously close to the precipice of sleep.

“L… love you, Shuten…”

The oni paused for a moment, which didn’t bother Raikou, who had lost the ability to speak altogether. Her eyes had fallen shut and she was very nearly dreaming when Shuten finally responded.

“I suppose I might love you, too. We’ll see in the morning, won’t we…?”

\----------

Raikou slowly came back to herself, her mind reeling and her mouth dry from a night spent in a horny, mindless trance. She groaned, struggling to pry open her heavy eyelids.

As she came to, it took her a moment to realize that she was cuddling someone. Her eyes traced the other girl’s small form, arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, legs entwined with her own, red tips of her horns poking out from between her breasts -- 

“Ah!” Raikou jerked away as she realized the other woman in her bed -- no, it was  _ Shuten Douji _ of all people, this was  _ her _ bed -- and the shameful memories of what they had done together. The oni, warm and unwilling to let go of sleep, smiled and nuzzled against her bosom again. She let out a pleased little hum, then cracked open one eye after a few moments to stare up at a fiercely embarrassed Raikou.

“Mmmm… good morning~. Did you sleep well,  _ mommy~? _ ”

Raikou’s breath caught in her throat, and she had to resist the urge to clutch Shuten closer to her breasts and spend the rest of the day… embracing each other… in this outrageously plush bed… 

She shook her head and tried desperately to resist temptation. “I -- did. I suppose I can’t deny that.”

Shuten blinked slowly, then sat up straight with mild confusion on her face. “...are you upset with me, my Berserker?”

A thrill of pleasure ran up her spine. “Y-yes! You -- seduced me!”

“I -- ahahaha! I  _ seduced  _ you?” The oni burst out into laughter, burying her face into Raikou’s shoulder.

She pushed the girl away and rolled onto her side petulantly. Shuten pressed herself against her back after a moment. “My dear, I understand being upset… but let’s not kid ourselves. You were the one waiting outside  _ my _ door.”

Raikou huffed, unable to find it in herself to be truly angry. “Perhaps, but you used your -- oni magics on me. I was -- not in my right mind, obviously.”

There was a moment of silence. “...my oni magic, did you say?”

“Or your magical girl magic, or the skills you have as a Caster now that you aren’t an assassin, what have you!” She turned to look over her shoulder, almost nose to nose with the oni. “I  _ felt _ it, so don’t lie to me. You -- manipulated me.”

Shuten smiled, leaning in tantalizingly close. “Mmhmm. If you say so~. Just so we’re being honest with each other, could you tell me what it felt like?”

“Well… it felt… nice. I got all… warm, and fuzzy, and couldn’t think straight. I knew after just a moment what you were doing, and I could have tried to resist… b-but, I suppose…”

“You wanted it~.” Shuten slipped a hand over one of Raikou’s breasts, squeezing and stroking it methodically. “The only reason I was able to coax you into my room at all is because some part of you  _ wanted _ to be here. To be with  _ me _ . Isn’t that right~?”

Raikou let out a moan, eyelids fluttering. She was putty in the oni’s hands once more. “Y-yes… you’re right… Shuten…”

The other girl giggled, her voice a husky whisper. “I’ve heard it said, though I wouldn’t know, that compulsive magic can’t make people do anything they don’t already want to do. Don’t you agree, my silly little Berserker~?”

She  _ whimpered _ , a hand going between her legs as Shuten groped her. She hadn't necessarily wanted  _ this _ scenario exactly -- but when it felt so good… she nodded, unable to refute Shuten’s observation.

The oni giggled, sickeningly sweet in Raikou’s ear. “In your case, I suppose it’s extra true -- because I didn’t cast anything on you at all~.”

Raikou stopped dead in her tracks, fingers curled and already pulling away from her panties. She whipped her head over her shoulder and stared at Shuten with newly rekindled hatred. “You  _ what? _ ”

Shuten laughed, full-throated and unrestrained. “I didn’t do  _ anything _ to you, Berserker! You delivered yourself to me on a single platter, and quite enthusiastically, I might add!”

Raikou’s eyes shot open as her heart swelled with cold fury, dousing her lust and any misguided affection she might have felt for the girl. She tossed her out of bed, throwing her unceremoniously to the floor -- thickly carpeted, of course, so even her fall had little impact but to make Shuten laugh even harder.

Raikou whipped the blankets from the bed (the linen underneath the duvet, because she couldn’t rightly be as angry as she needed to with that softness pressed against her) and covered up the top of her ruined kimono. “You lie, insect! Your kind employ all manner of -- of trickery and deception! Do you honestly expect me to believe that, as a  _ Caster _ , you’re unable to ensorcell your enemies with magic!?”

“I  _ beat _ my enemies to death. I rip out their hearts and I crush their bones -- because I’m a  _ demon _ . I may happen to look like a magical girl, but I’m a Dharmapala. I’m still an oni, as you well know!” She continued to laugh, despite Raikou’s violent indignation.

Raikou bit her lip. “W-well, yes, but --”

Shuten held her hand up to her mouth, only half-trying to conceal her laughter at Raikou’s expense. “Don’t tell me you thought I’d be like those little girls, and share their powers of love or whatever eccentricities they may possess.” She smiled crookedly, a fang peeking out from behind her lip and hand. “It seems far more likely to me that I seduced you the good old-fashioned way,  _ mommy~ _ .”

She sputtered, not even bothering to hide her shiver of pleasure at Shuten’s words. “I -- y-you -- I’m not such a sex fiend that I would just --”

“That’s not what you were saying last night~.” Shuten purred, unbothered by their “argument”, and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head, flaunting the definition of her abdomen. The motion caught Raikou’s eyes, and she promptly shut her mouth to pay more attention -- to what her  _ enemy _ was doing, of course.

She dropped her arms with a contented look on her face, looking for all the world like the cat who had found the cream. “I’m going to take a shower now. I’m  _ ever _ so sticky from last night, and I imagine you are too~. Feel free to join me. Whether to continue your admonishment or to save water, of course -- I can’t think of a reason two people would shower together otherwise~.”

Raikou was left speechless. Her mouth, agape, hung open uselessly. Shuten Douji, confident and sensual as ever, simply walked into the bathroom without another word.

A few moments later, her top was tossed deliberately in the doorway, and the water began running.

...Raikou knew she shouldn’t. She  _ really _ shouldn’t, especially since it was crystal clear that she was responsible for her own actions. She  _ should _ exercise self-control and leave before being tempted into further sin.

...but it couldn’t hurt to take a shower first.


End file.
